koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Shangxiang
The lady of Wu, is often mistaken to be a tomboy, due to her short hair, and the fact that she has her ladies in waiting in full armor most of the time. She was interested in martial arts, especially the bow. She married Liu Bei. In Dynasty Warriors 1 she uses a sword, in 2-5 she uses chakrams, and in 6 she uses a bow and arrow. Biography Sun Shang Xiang was the first daughter of Lady Wu, and of Sun Jian. Also sister to Sun Quan and Sun Ce, making her Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao sister-in-law therefore related to Lu Xun. She is often reffered to as Lady Sun, and because of her name not being officially recorded her real name isn't known, the most common names used in culture however are are Sun Shang Xiang, and Sun Ren (or Jen). She was interested in martial arts from a young age. According to "Romance of the Three Kingdom" when Liu Bei went to visit her after the wedding had been arranged he was shocked to see her room decorated with weapons all around (also at her ladies being in full body armor, and having fencing as a hobby). He even asked her servants to take them down (to which she had them do, but laughed saying,"Afraid of a few weapons after half a life time spent in slaughter") When she and Liu Bei fled from Wu she and Zhao Yun took the rear guard against pursuit. When the Wu generals caught up they were more afraid of her than Sun Quan's wrath. Although Liu Bei supposedly loved her, they never had children, mainly because the passage of her handmaids above was true, they were in full armor and weapons and this scared Liu Bei considerably. After a few years when Wu-Shu Alliance was stressed she was called back by Sun Quan saying Lady Wu was ill and wish to see her and Liu Chan, Liu Bei son(her son-in-law).(Some sources, mainly Romance of the Three Kingdoms say this was Sun Quan's plot to kidnap Liu Chan). She indeed set off to return with Liu Chan but at the border, as recorded by Zhou Yun's Diary, He and Zhang Fei stopped her. They couldn't dissuade her, but they stopped her from taking Liu Chan. She never did see Liu Bei again, but after news of Liu Bei's death, she cast herself in a river and drowned. Game Play Sun Shang Xiang's main point is speed. Once she picks up her ultimate weapon and add a high level speed scroll she can easily keep up with or pass horsemen. She is also a great crowd killer due to most of her attacks swinging all around her. She falls short in attack power, and range in her 's but is can be fixed with a wind scroll and tiger amulet. As far as fighting, her , , , and , , , , , are her main attacks, the former knocks back Crowds in front and the latter Devastates enemies surrounding her. With elements she does best with lightning in dw4 along with vorpal, and in five she does well with any(Ice for more musou damage, fire for extra damage, shadow for crowds, and Light for generals). Moveset Dynasty Warriors 3 , , , , , ,: (1) a right to left chakram swing(2) reverse swing(3)thrust with chakram(4)a left to right swing(5) a quick spin attack(6)a roundhouse kick |musou= Throws chakram infront of her multiple times and then spins around repelling opponents. }} *True Musou: add fire and three spins at the end rather than one to regular musou. Dynasty Warriors 4 , , , , , ,: (1) a right to left chakram swing(2) reverse swing(3)thrust with chakram(4)a left to right swing(5) a quick spin attack(6)a roundhouse kick |musou= Throws chakram infront of her multiple times and then spins around repelling opponents. }} *True Musou: add fire and three spins at the end rather than one to regular musou. * , :Heel drop that creates shockwave. Dynasty Warriors 5 , , , , , ,(evolutionary and full musou) , , ,: (1) a right to left chakram swing(2) reverse swing(3)thrust with chakram(4)a left to right swing(5) a quick spin attack(6){normal}a roundhouse kick (6-9) , , , without element |musou= Throws chakram infront of her multiple times and then spins around repelling opponents. }} *True Musou: add fire and rather than a spin jumps up creating a massive gust of wind and energy skyward taking everthing around with it. * , : throws her chakrams spinning down at the ground and catches them in mid air upon rebound. Quotes *"Who's keeping score?"(Warriors Orochi) *"Let's skip all the formallities, it was nice meeting you Liu Bei"(Dynasty Warriors 5) *"Who says a woman has to be weak?"(Dynasty Warriors 5) Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 How to Obtain *Ultimate Weapon: Sol Chakram *Power: 51 *How to get it: Race for the Nan Territory After Zhou Yu's cut scene, defeat Cao Ren when he comes charging out. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain *Ultimate Weapon: Sol Chakram *Attack: 32 *Weight: Heavy *Stats: Luck 19 Bow 15 Speed 19 Life 15 Defence 17 *How to get it: Invasion of Nan Zhong Don't kill any generals til the bridge collapses and go to Sun Quan for a scene, after the scene kill every general and sub general. It appears near the northwest river Trivia *Sun Shang Xiang being Liu Bei's Wife isn't even mentioned until Dynasty Warriors 5. *Has been in every single Dynasty Warriors game Category:Wu characters